Synchronized Heartbeats
by xx sHioN
Summary: Kagami's husband in expecting... But when the two of them want to spend an evening together, watching a movie, he just freaks out. What happened? Will Kagami be able to calm him down before their child is harmed? MPREG, BOYxBOY, ONE-SHOT No. 1 -...- (Winner is S-Sana-N!)


**I'm really bad at one-shots and might as well practice... **

**This is boy x boy and slightly(?) mpreg... Don't like don't read...**

**Warning: OOC characters...**

**Can someone guess the next pairing?**

* * *

_"Taiga, I think something is wrong!" - "Heh? What do you mean?" - "It didn't move for a few weeks now!"_ Kagami Taiga, a 23-year old firefighter, and his husband were expecting their first child. Kagami was very happy with his lover, but sometimes the latter's usual calm behaviour seemed to vanish and turn into a freaked-out state of mind, which was very hard to deal with. His husband being four months pregnant didn't really help. Kagami tried to calm his husband down._ "Come on... Everything will be fine..." - "NOOOO! It didn't move for a few weeks now! Something's wrong!" - "Everything will be fine…"_ Kagami sighed. This conversation was going in a endless loop. Kagami pulled on his husband's wrist. His lover fell against his chest. Kagami nuzzled at his lover's neck. _"Everything will be fine... I believe that you can keep it alive and that it still is. Our child will be fine..."_ His lover cuddled close._ "Sorry...Taiga... I just panicked..."_ Kagami hugged him tighter. _"I know... I know... It will be fine, 'kay? We will pull through this!"_ Kagami turned his husband around, his hands carefully going in circles on the latter's slightly protruding stomach. _"Thanks Taiga..."_ His lover pulled Kagami's head down and kissed him. Kagami's hand left the little bump and made their way to the back of the other male's head to intensify their kiss, to which the other complied.

After finishing their little kissing session, they sat down in the living room to watch the movie they had decided to watch today, before Kagami's husband had started to freak out. Both loved to do this. Just sitting close, cuddling and watching a movie. Just like in their childhood in America. Only difference was that they didn't cuddle then and that their teacher had always joined them.

* * *

Kagami was lying on the couch, hugging his lover, who was lying in front of him. _"I love you, Taiga."_ Kagami smiled. _"I love you. Kagami Tatsuya, you are the only one for me."_ Tatsuya blushed. This husband of his is soon gonna be the death of him. Kagami smirked at his reaction and continued to mumble sweet words into the older male's ear.

_"Taiga, stop it..."_ Kagami's smirk just widened._ "Sure. But I wanted to ask you something."_ Tatsuya rose an eyebrow. _"How long do you think does it take for Aomine to get a child too? He and that glasses-senpai of his are doing it like I don't know what."_ Tatsuya giggled at that. _"Taiga!? Haha! Why are you even thinking of something like this?" - "Dunno. Just thought about it. They are as active as we were..."_ Tatsuya now broke out in laughter, startling Kagami. _"If that's so, than I'm sure that 'that glasses-senpai' is already pregnant. Afterall we were quite 'active'!" - "Tatsuya, stop laughing, please..."_ Kagami was beginning to weird out. But luckily Tatsuya was slowly calming down. But after he did, the movie had ended and Kagami quickly said, he wanted to go to bed. Tatsuya smirked and followed him into their bedroom. Both didn't bother to change. They just fell into the bed and Kagami pulled Tatsuya close. He put a hand over Tatsuya's, which was laying on his barely noticable bump. Their child was moving. Kagami knew that Tasuya was smiling. He was too, afterall. He was happy. He was going to have family. He was going to be a father. The two boys quickly fell asleep, their heartbeats synchronizing with their child's.

* * *

**My shortest fic... Hope you like it!**

**And... I know the title is lame...**

**Leave a review if you've got time... I'd love to know your opinion!**

***Shion***

P.S. Whoever gets the next pairing for the next one-shot right, gets a poem/one-shot/songfic of his/her favourite pairing! (Might take some time though...)

P.P.S There will be multiple one-shots ;) You always can guess the next pairing and get a story! So good luck! This is a mini series that will be seperate posted! (Next one-shot if someone gets it right!)

P.P.P.S The pairing is mentioned in the one-shot...


End file.
